


Games

by melwil



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwil/pseuds/melwil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley and Lilah are just playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2002

He showed up at her door at three in the morning.

His hair was sopping and he still wore a beard, but her heart still managed to skip a beat.

Damn that heart. She should do something about that.

"Wesley." She purred. It was something she was fond of doing. Made her feel all sneaky and feline.

"Lilah." It was hard to ignore those men who spoke with an English accent. They were so much smoother.

She leaned against the doorway, allowing her robe to slip a little. "Do you want to come in? I have some new toys to play with."

"I want you to take me to Wolfram and Hart."

Oh. Direct. Straight for the heart, you might say. The mark of a vampire hunter.

"You're ready to cross over to our side?"

"It's one consideration."

She stepped back from the door, allowing him to step inside. "Just let me get changed."

He nodded. She stood still for a moment, watching as he looked around her apartment.

"I thought you were getting changed."

His words directed her from the room.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Lilah checked her lipstick in the mirrored doors.

"Never readier." He suited the scruffy look, she decided. It gave him an edge, gave him something appealing.

"Okay." The elevator sounded its arrival and they stepped inside. Lilah pressed the eight button and leaned against the wall, looking at him.

"What?" His voice was short and nasty.

"This is all very exciting." She told him.

He stepped towards her. "You like exciting, don't you Lilah?" He was close enough for her to feel the heat from his body.

She shrugged. "I take what I can get."

His hand shot out and the elevator shuddered to a stop. His other hand gripped her bicep, held her against the wall.

She licked her lips. "I like what I take."

"Do you?" He kissed her, roughly, his tongue pushing its way inside her mouth. "Do you find this exciting?"

She could feel her body responding in ways that it shouldn't be. "I guess I do." It was difficult to keep her voice level.

His knee pressed between her legs, denim rubbing against pantyhose. "Is this exciting?"

Her breathing was uneven. "It is."

His hand reached under her blouse and cupped her breast. "And this?"

Blood rushed through her body and she tried to conceal the shuddering. "Yes." She found his lips with and urgency that pleased and scared her.

Curse him for making her feel like this.

He pulled away from her, hitting another button. The elevator rose again.

"I thought so." He said.


End file.
